


Cover for This Is The Wonder That's Keeping The Stars Apart

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!John, Fix-It, Forced Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Missing Scenes, Orgasm Denial, PTSD, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Season/Series 03, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Submission, The riding crop, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Whipping, alternate series 4, series 3 fix it, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Sherlock's grave and confesses his secret.  That night he finds out that Sherlock had a secret too, and is irresistibly drawn to take a journey in the world of BDSM.  This fic will provide missing scenes and extend through S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for This Is The Wonder That's Keeping The Stars Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is The Wonder That's Keeping The Stars Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239787) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



 


End file.
